Conte de Noël
by Lys en Fleur
Summary: Kai est obligé de se déguiser en Père Noël ! Agacé, il le fait néanmoins ; mais qu'arrive-t-il quand un ennemi du Père Noël le prend pour le vrai ? Kai doit alors sauver la fête de Noël ! KaixBrooklyn? Père Noël? Tala?
1. 20 Décembre

Me revoilàààààààààààààà ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais pendant tout ce temps ? … Ben j'écrivais des fics en anglais ! Mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire un conte de Noël . C'est un peu spécial parce que je vais écrire les tribulations de Kai en temps réel – donc, aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 20 décembre, l'histoire commence le même jour.

Chapitre 1 : 20 décembre ; j-5

Kai fut réveillé par une chaleur inconfortable qui l'envahit doucement ; il se redressa, faisant glisser sa pile de couverture un peu à l'écart, et constata que la cheminée était allumée ; un de ses employés avait dû entrer pour rajouter un bûche sans le réveiller.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, et attrapa ses habits, qu'il enfila à la hâte. Puis il sortit de la pièce, et rejoignit la salle à manger qu'il partageait avec les Néoborg. Tala et Ian étaient déjà réveillés, mais les autres dormaient encore ; il les salua d'un signe de tête, et les rejoignit pour manger.

L'arrivée des vacances, le jour même, avait été un véritable soulagement ; entre les cours qu'il suivait, et la direction de l'abbaye, qui avait été convertie en école de Beyblade, même quelqu'un d'aussi tenace que lui avait du mal à rester en forme.

Et puis, cela avait aussi marqué le commencement de la préparation des fêtes de Noël ; il aimait beaucoup cette période, qu'il avait découverte deux ans plus tôt, grâce à Max, qui l'avait invité chez lui. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement le sapin, Judy qui préparait la dinde, les décorations lumineuses qu'ils accrochaient un peu partout. Il avait alors feint de trouver tout ce remue-ménage idiot, mais en réalité, il avait trouvé cela formidable ; après tout, c'était sa toute première fête.

L'année précédente, il avait réveillonné en compagnie des Majestics, au grand dam de Johnny, qui avait perçu l'invitation d'Oliver comme une insulte personnelle, et la venue de Kai comme la volonté de lui gâcher ses fêtes. Kai n'avait pas nié cet état des faits, après tout il n'avait pas d'autre raisons de rendre visite à l'espèce d'abruti agité qui était l'un de ses rares vrais rivaux ; mais il en avait aussi profité pour glaner quelques coutumes européennes pour étendre ses propres connaissances de Noël.

A présent, son premier Noël personnel ressemblait à un mélange hasardeux, d'autant plus que les Néoborgs n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une fête, et que les étudiants qui fréquentaient son école venaient d'à peu près partout. Mais ils étaient tous assez jeunes, et toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour faire la fête ; et ceux qui ne connaissaient Noël que de réputation trouvaient à tout cela un charme exotique.

Il eut un sourire impromptu en se souvenant soudain que tous ceux qu'il connaissait devaient arriver aujourd'hui, même Johnny (c'était Spencer qui avait insisté pour qu'il vienne ; lui-même s'en serait bien passé !).

En théorie, ils arriveraient dans l'après-midi, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour faire de l'équitation et du Beyblade. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé les chevaux, et les avaient toujours fréquenté, venant d'une ancienne famille noble.

Cette accumulation de points positifs le mettait de bonne humeur ; il regrettait juste qu'il ne neige pas…

Quelques heures plus tard, Kai se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, épuisé mais content de lui ; si il conservait ce niveau en Beyblade, il allait tous les massacrer !

Ses songes de victoire furent soudainement interrompus par le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre, et quelque chose de bleuâtre qui trouva le moyen de le jeter par terre.

-Tyson ? hasarda-t-il.

Son ami se mit alors à parler, à une vitesse stupéfiante, de toutes sortes de choses qui s'étaient passées en son absence.

-Ferme-la, ordonna-t-il en guise de salut.

Tyson ne sembla pas vexé par cette réponse, il était habitué.

-T'as pas changé ! constata-t-il.

Puis, après un moment, il ajouta :

-Tu me fais visiter ?

Kai acquiesça – il était très fier de son école – et entreprit de lui montrer le fonctionnement des cours, les salles, et les progrès de ses élèves. Tyson parvint à s'y intéresser durant une minute, peut-être deux, mais s'ennuya très vite – il avait horreur des cours.

Il fut donc assez soulagé quand les autres arrivèrent, et que la discussion dévia sur la seule chose qui lui plaisait vraiment, le Beyblade. Les prochains tournois seraient dans plusieurs mois, mais tous attendaient leur arrivée avec impatience.

Néanmoins, personne ne proposa un mini tournoi durant les vacances, cela aurait gâché la surprise ; ils se contentèrent de faire des suppositions.

De toute façon, une question restait en suspens : la composition des équipes. Les Bladebreakers seraient-ils séparés comme durant cet été, ou réunis comme durant les précédents ?

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur discussion qu'ils en oublièrent l'arrivée des BEGA. Quand ces derniers sonnèrent à la porte, tous sursautèrent.

Kai jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, et vit d'abord entrer Garland, puis Mystel, Ming-ming, et enfin… Brooklyn. Le jeune homme n'avait pas changé, il avait gardé cette beauté immobile qui fascinait Kai ; il adressa un bonjour affectueux à l'ensemble des personnes présentes, puis un petit sourire complice à Kai, qui sentit son estomac se balader à des endroits où il n'était pas sensé être.

Il ne manifesta pas son léger trouble, et ne répondit pas au signe de son invité ; mais Brooklyn ne sembla pas embêté par cela ; il alla s'asseoir à côté du Russe – un peu trop près au goût de Kai.

Heureusement, il n'agit pas de façon étrange au cours de la soirée, en dehors du fait que sa main venait souvent se poser sur les cuisses de son voisin, qui tentait de la retirer discrètement, sans vraiment réussir.

Fin du Jour 1

Voilà voilà !! Hum, ce n'est pas exactement un Brooklyn/Kai, je ne savais même pas que ce serait une histoire d'amour à la base ; la seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est qu'il vont rencontrer le Père Noël, aller dans le monde des jouets, etc… Si vous avez une envie/idée de couple, je suis ouverte à tout .

Une condition néanmoins : j'écris uniquement du yaoi .

Hum, je vais peut-être faire un Père Noël/ Kai ?


	2. 21 Décembre

Comme promis, un chapitre par jour ! Je suis contente que l'idée vous plaise -

Chapitre 2 : 21 décembre ; J-4.

Kai se réveilla encore épuisé, il avait fait la fête longtemps la veille ; il se leva néanmoins, et constata, en entrant dans la salle à manger, que ses invités étaient en majorité déjà levés (Tyson étant l'une des exceptions…), ce qui arrivait assez rarement.

Il les rejoignit, et ils se mirent à discuter paisiblement ; Rey annonça, assez fièrement, qu'il allait se déguiser en Père Noël durant la soirée. Il avait trouvé ce boulot en arrivant en Russie, en croisant un type qui voulait un peu plus de clients.

Cette idée avait l'air de lui plaire, ce qui étonnait passablement Kai – qui aurait pu vouloir s'occuper de sales gosses qui voulaient des cadeaux ? Enfin, après tout, cela ne le regardait pas.

Ils passèrent la matinée en faisant tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que ce n'était pas fatigant ; puis ils mangèrent, et durant l'après-midi, ils décidèrent de faire un peu d'équitation. C'était assez neuf pour certains d'entre eux, mais les Majestics et les Néoborg étaient assez expérimentés, et rivalisèrent de frime.

Au bout d'un moment, Rey et Tala décidèrent de faire une course. Ils démarrèrent, et filèrent à toute vitesse ; Tala était le plus expérimenté, mais Rey était le plus à l'aise avec les animaux, et le résultat était parfaitement incertain.

Kai les regardait avec intérêt, une ébauche de sourire se formant presque sur son visage ; mais cette expression se transforma en inquiétude lorsque le cheval de Rey trébucha, projetant son cavalier à terre ; il courut le rejoindre.

Apparemment, Rey ne pouvait plus marcher, et Tala le porta jusqu'à la maison, confus et désolé. Ils le déposèrent sur le lit de Kai – le plus confortable, et envoyèrent Bryan appeler un médecin.

Ce dernier arriva assez vite, il n'y avait toujours pas de neige et les routes étaient dégagées ; il leur annonça que Rey avait une jambe cassée, que ce n'état pas grave mais qu'il fallait qu'il aille à l'hôpital, et qu'il y passe la nuit.

Il semblait chagriné par quelque chose, mais Kai ne savait pas trop quoi ; après tout, il serait de retour pour le 24…

- Rey ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- …Je ne pourrais pas me déguiser en Père Noël, ce soir, les enfants vont être tellement déçus…

- Demande à quelqu'un de la faire à ta place, lança Kai d'une voix indifférente.

- Oh, tu ferais a pour moi ? Merci Kai !!! répondit Rey en partant enfin, ravi.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel le Beyblader aux cheveux bleus, scandalisé, vit s'enfuir l'espèce de sadique qui venait de le condamner à la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver.

-Et merde…réussit-il enfin à dire.

Durant le reste de la journée, il essaya de recruter quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour le remplacer. Et comme par hasard, il n'y eut personne. Tout le monde semblait trouver cette histoire très drôle, sans que Kai comprenne pourquoi.

La soirée arriva finalement, et Kai, mortifié, du se résoudre à enfiler son costume. La seule chose positive dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de barbe. Il portait le chapeau rouge bordé de blanc, la veste, le pantalon, les bottes…tout.

- T'en fait pas, tenta de le consoler Brooklyn, t'es trop mignon comme ça !

Kai le regarda avec des yeux chagrins.

- Justement….

Les rires fusèrent – la jeunesse n'avait vraiment plus de compassion…

Se résignant à son sort, Kai s'installa placidement dans l'entrée du magasin, et entreprit d'être photographié avec des enfants en prenant un air relativement joyeux. En fait, ce n'était pas si terrible ; personne ne le reconnaissait, et les gosses étaient quand même assez sympas. N'empêche qu'il aurait bien voulut être débarrassé des abrutis qui rigolaient à quelques mètres.

La soirée avançait, lentement mais sûrement, et bientôt, il n'y eut plus de clients ; Kai se releva, et s'apprêta à retirer les habits de Père Noël, quand soudain, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement ; devant lui se tenait la créature la plus laide qu'il ait jamais vu. C'était quelque chose d'assez petit, avec d'immenses oreilles trouées, une grande bouche et de tout petits yeux au regard torve. Il – ou elle, pour ce qu'il en savait – portait un costume noir déchiré, bien trop grand pour il/elle.

-Vous êtes le père Noël ? lui demanda-t-il/elle.

-Evidemment, répliqua Kai, railleur.

La créature ne sembla pas comprendre la plaisanterie, et fronça les sourcils, avançant le menton d'un air belliqueux.

-Alors apprenez que Noël n'aura pas lieu cette année.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Kai, soudain sur ses gardes.

-Je suis Garwo, et mon maître, le Père Fouettard, a un plan imparable pour vous empêcher de distribuer vos cadeaux…Pas de cadeaux, les morveux seront déçus, morveux déçus veut dire parents déçus, et Noël sera….une fête triste !

Kai fronça les sourcils. Il fallait empêcher cela.

Le laissant à ses réflexions, le lutin disparut à nouveau, dans une explosion de fumée verdâtre.

-CONNARD ! hurla Kai, bien qu'il sache que Garwo ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Max fronça les sourcils.

-C'est juste un messager, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir !

Kai ne répondit rien, et Tala prit la parole à son tour.

-On a jusqu'au 24… Pour découvrir le plan et aider le Père Noël.

-On va l'aider ? demanda Bryan, un peu pris de court.

-Je veux fêter Noël ! s'exclama Kai qui était soudain devenu très enthousiaste. Il est hors de question de la laisser nous gâcher nos fêtes.

Tout le monde acquiesça vivement ; puis ils retournèrent à l'abbaye, prêts à préparer un plan d'action. Kenny décida de faire une recherche sur le Père Noël et le Père Fouettard ; il brancha Dizzi sur les ordinateurs de l'abbaye, et conseilla aux autres de dormir, ils auraient besoin de sommeil pour les combats à venir.

Fin du jour 2

…Je me suis un peu emportée…. J'ai découvert récemment que tout le monde ne connaît pas le Père Fouettard ; c'est le pendant maléfique de Saint Nicolas, mais comme Saint Nicolas était le Père Noël avant que ce dernier ne soit créé, c'est ici l'ennemi du Père Noël !


	3. 22 Décembre

Plus que deux jours avant Nowel !!! Yiiipeee !!! J'adore cette période de l'année XD. Mmmh… Mici mici mici pour les reviews . N'étant toujours pas décidée pour les couples, je vais les laisser se former au hasard…

Chapitre 3 : 22 décembre ; J-3

Kai se réveilla l'esprit un peu embrouillé ; l'idée que le Père Noël existe était suffisamment étrange en soi, celle de le rencontrer pour lui expliquer qu'un malade voulait bousiller Noël l'était encore plus.

Il alla voir si Kenny avait fait des découvertes intéressantes au sujet du Père Noël et du Père Fouettard ; apparemment, en réunissant les légendes, on trouvait que : premièrement, le Père Noël vivait dans un pays froid ; deuxièmement, cet endroit n'était accessible que d'une façon bizarre (arc-en-ciel, traîneau, etc…) et, dernièrement, et c'était le point positif, c'était un être très sociable et très crédule.

L'option arc-en-ciel paraissait difficilement applicable, les arcs-en-ciel n'apparaissant qu'avec une combinaison de pluie et de Soleil, l'un et l'autre se faisant rares en cette saison. La logique voulait donc que l'on construise un traîneau avec des rennes qui volait.

Le problème du vol n'était pas encore résolu, mais Kenny décida qu'on aviserait à ce sujet, et qu'on allait commencer par créer le traîneau ; il espérait qu'en le faisant avec amour les rennes trouveraient le moyen de décoller un peu. Spencer, Ian, Bryan et les White Tigers partirent à la chasse au renne, tandis que ceux qui restaient entreprirent de monter la partie en bois de leur véhicule.

Kai et Tala étaient de corvée bois ; ils étaient partis en acheter des planches. Cela mettait Kai un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec Tala, ce dernier étant très porté sur la promiscuité. D'ailleurs, maintenant que la commande était passée (avec un surplus pour convaincre les vendeurs de les livrer dans les quelques heures) il commençait à le prendre dans ses bras, et à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Arrête, ordonna posément Kai.

- Je m'ennuie, expliqua son coéquipier sans s'arrêter.

Kai poussa un soupir. Il se dégagea avec une certaine irritation ; cela l'aurait probablement moins dérangé si il n'avait pas la certitude de se faire massacrer par Bryan après coup. Son ami n'avait donc pas la moindre considération pour sa santé physique ? Et puis, il y avait la Mission Noël, si il se prenait un poing dans la gueule, il serait nettement moins crédible !

Tala semblait déçu par sa réaction, et Kai regretta comme toujours qu'on ait désactivé les hormones du jeune homme roux dans sa jeunesse ; maintenant qu'elles étaient de retour, il entendait en profiter.

Bien sûr, c'était mieux pour Bryan ; mais il en venait souvent à se demander si il était tellement nul au lit, pour que Tala soit constamment frustré.

Il parvint, au bout d'un moment, à s'enfuir, mais réalisa assez vite qu'il n'était pas exactement libre quand il fonça dans Brooklyn qui l'attrapa au passage.

-Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Tala ?

-Ca te regarde ?!

Brooklyn lui jeta un coup d'œil offensé, et Kai profita de se répit pour s'échapper, et rejoindre Kenny qui travaillait sur ses plans. Au moins, avec lui, il ne courait aucun risque !

Les White Tigers, Spencer et Ian rentrèrent un peu après Kai ; la chasse avait été nettement plus facile que prévu, et les rennes flottaient au bout de longues cordes, dociles, un peu comme les ballons dans les fêtes foraines.

Les planches arrivèrent assez tôt, ce qui permit de terminer le traîneau assez rapidement – d'autant plus vite qu'ils étaient nombreux. Ils utilisèrent le reste de l'après-midi pour le décorer, avec des rubans, des clochettes…

-Il est vraiment ridicule, constata Kai, assez amusé.

-Ca ne te dérange pas trop ? demanda Max. Après tout, c'est toi qui va l'utiliser….

-Pardon ?!

Cela prit une bonne heure pour convaincre Kai qu'il était la personne la mieux placée ; d'autre part, à la surprise générale, Brooklyn se proposa pour l'accompagner. Le Beyblader n'était pas absolument sûr que cette proposition soit innocente, mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur de toute façon.

Restait que le traîneau refusait obstinément de voler. Les rennes flottaient, se soulevaient au-dessus du sol, mais le véhicule les retenait comme des ballons. Ils s'agitèrent un bon moment, et ce fut Emily qui trouva la solution ; les patins étaient gelés.

L'attelage se souleva doucement du sol, et Kai et Brooklyn montèrent en marche, avant qu'il s'enfuie.

Les premières heures du voyage furent relativement tranquilles, quoique un peu froides ; les deux jeunes gens étaient assez détendus, et quand Brooklyn lui demanda à nouveau si il y avait quelqu'un dans la vie de Kai, ce dernier lui répondit : »je suis libre comme l'air».

A mesure que les rennes les emmenaient vers la demeure du Père Noël (si les rennes en question savaient leur chemin…), il faisait de plus en plus froid ; les deux jeunes hommes se nichèrent l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à conserver un peu de la chaleur qui fuyait à toute vitesse.

Le vent se leva, n'arrangeant rien, et les Beybladers sentirent leurs pensées fuir, jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	4. 23 Décembre

Me revoilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre paraîtra avant ce soir, parce que je n'ai pas pu l'envoyer plus tôt, je décorais le sapin .

Chapitre 4 : 23 décembre ; J-2

Kai se sentit revenir à lui tout doucement. Quel rêve bizarre ! Il battit des paupières, et se redressa.

-Ooookayyyy…constata-t-il.

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ; celle-ci était…comment dire…plus ou moins kitsch. Il y avait des lumières douces de toutes les couleurs, des guirlandes, des bibelots de toutes les couleurs, tous en rapport avec Noël.

Il supposa que son rêve n'en était pas un, et à mesure qu'il se remémorait ce qui s'était passé, les détails affluaient, trop nets pour que ce soit une simple divagation de son esprit. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, harassé, et poussa un soupir.

Il ne resta néanmoins pas longtemps détendu, car un bras passa soudain autour de lui, le faisant violemment sursauter.

-Mmmmph… nounours…, gémit une voix endormie à ses côtés.

Il se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Brooklyn, qui semblait effectivement le prendre pour une peluche. Honnêtement, il était adorable comme ça, même du point de vue de Kai ; il le serrait dans ses bras, un sourire de contentement peint sur son visage.

Bien qu'intimidé, Kai le laissa faire ; d'une part, il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller, d'autre part, c'était presque…confortable. Ils restèrent donc ainsi un long moment, avant que son compagnon ne se réveille à son tour, à cause de l'arrivée d'un jeune homme blond, habillé en Père Noël, qui était étonnement sexy.

-Bonjour, annonça-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Je suis le Père Noël…comment êtes-vous arrivés chez moi ?

Kai lui résuma rapidement son histoire. Le Père Noël poussa un soupir embêté.

-Depuis que j'ai pris la place de mon père, mon oncle, le Père Fouettard, n'arrête pas de me compliquer la vie. Et je sais déjà ce qu'il a l'intention de faire.

-Et…que va-t-il faire ? demanda Brooklyn, fasciné.

-Je suis seul, à part les lutins qui ne savent que travailler ; si je vais chercher des rennes, il va détruire les jouets ; de même si je vais sortir mon traîneau, si je vais regarder les listes… Je suis coincé ici pour surveiller !

Brooklyn le regarda d'un air rassurant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on va vous aider !

Le Père Noël lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

-Allez chercher des rennes et un traîneau ! Tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là à lambiner ?!

Les deux Beyblader, un peu surpris, obéirent néanmoins.

-J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il savait comment on allait réagir, remarqua Kai.

-Tu crois que ce n'est pas le vrai Père Noël ? demanda Brooklyn, tendu.

-Si ! Je pense juste qu'il se fiche pas mal de gâcher notre Noël si il peut faire son boulot.

Brooklyn haussa les épaules.

-On le fêtera ici…Entre nous…seuls…

Kai ne répondit rien, mais il avait le sentiment étrange que Brooklyn ne pensait pas exactement à sa conception de la fête.

Ils revinrent rapidement avec des rennes volant, dociles en cette saison ; ils marchaient d'un pas enjoué, assez contents – les rennes avaient cette effet sur les enfants, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment atteint l'âge adulte.

Ils entrèrent, et là, restèrent figés. Le Père Noël, blessé, tentait courageusement de repousser Garwo loin de ses jouets.

Se reprenant, Kai lança Dranzer qui alla frapper le suppôt du Père Fouettard ; Garwo poussa un cri sauvage, et s'enfut.

-C'est bon, déclara le Père Noël avec un soupir de soulagement. Rien n'a été volé.

-Vous pourrez distribuer les jouets ? demanda Kai, inquiet.

-Non, mais vous le ferez à ma place, répliqua le Père Noël avec un incroyable sans-gêne.

Kai poussa un grognement d'irritation. Pourquoi tout tombait toujours sur lui ?! et Brooklyn qui se marrait tout seul…

-Je suis content que l'idée vous plaise, lança le Père Noël au BEGA, puisque vous l'accompagnerez.

Le rire de Brooklyn s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée – Kai méditant sur l'aspect reposant des vacances – à apprendre à se servir du traîneau, à se rendre assez mou pour se glisser dans la cheminée (un truc qui ne fonctionne qu'à Noël), et à remonter légèrement le temps pour apporter les cadeaux à chaque enfant.

C'était épuisant, et le Père Noël n'admettait aucune faiblesse ; ils s'effondrèrent finalement l'un et l'autre.


	5. 24 Décembre

Rebonjour !!! Aujourd'hui… C'est Noël !!! Bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes !!! Amusez-vous bien ! Joyeux Nowel, Chibi Taya, Bloody Queen merci de reviewer mes chapitres !

Et c'est parti pour l'avant-dernier jour ! Retour de Tala dans ce chapitre !

Chapitre 5 : 24 décembre ; J-1

Kai se réveilla une fois de plus serré comme une peluche par Brooklyn, tout courbaturé par leur travail de la veille. Il secoua délicatement son compagnon qui poussa un grognement endormi.

-BROOOOOOOOOOOOOKLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYN !

Ce fut, par chance, suffisant pour le réveiller.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-On en est au dernier jour ! Il faut qu'on regarde les listes, qu'on charge le traîneau, qu'on relève les adresses, qu'on fasse connaissance avec les lutins, qu'un fasse l'inventaire de…

-Stop ! coupa Brooklyn. Tu me rends malade !

Il poussa un soupir, se dégagea du tas de couvertures et entreprit de se rhabiller.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on va fêter Noël à distribuer des cadeaux ? C'est déprimant… !

Kai haussa les épaules.

-Dis-toi qu'on va faire plusieurs millions de fêtes différentes en une soirée. Et rien ne nous empêche de remonter le temps pour rejoindre nos amis à temps.

Brooklyn eut l'air rassuré par cette idée. L'idée de sacrifier sa fête de Noël lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Comme l'avait dit Kai, ils passèrent la journée à achever les préparatifs. Chose étonnante, les lutins du Père Noël ressemblaient beaucoup à Garwo ; Kai s'était attendu à des créatures plus sympathiques.

D'ailleurs, c'était de vraies pestes ; ils faisaient tout pour les distraire et leur compliquer la tâche, et le Père Noël était encore pire. Quand Brooklyn lui parla de remonter légèrement le temps pour fêter Noël avec leurs amis, il éclata de rire et lui répliqua :

-C'est impossible. J'ai déjà essayé. Votre Noël est foutu ! FOU-TU ! Vous allez vous EMMERDER !

Brooklyn, scandalisé par cet éclat, faillit répliquer ; mais Kai l'en empêcha et l'emmena au loin.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?!

-Non, quoi ?

-Il n'a jamais fêté Noël ! C'est pour ça qu'il est aigri ! Et j'imagine que le Père Fouettard non plus…

Brooklyn hésita.

-Kai, j'ai l'horrible impression que tu compatis…

-Brooklyn, c'est Noël ! La plus grande fête de l'année ! C'est horrible de ne jamais faire de fête ! Et je sais de quoi je parle.

-Qu'es-ce que tu propose ? soupira le BEGA.

-On va les inviter à la nôtre, de fête ! Ils iront fêter avec tous les autres.

Brooklyn garda un air sceptique, mais ne protesta pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kai se trouvait face au Père Noël, extrêmement nerveux, mais décidé.

-A propos de ce que vous avez dit à Brooklyn tout à l'heure…Ca s'applique aussi à vous … ?

-Bien sûr ! Comment je le saurais, sinon ?

-Vous voulez fêter Noël à notre place ? débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

Le Père Noël, surpris, resta coi quelques secondes. Puis, soudain, il fondit en larmes.

-C'est….la plus….gentille chose….qu'on m'ait jamais dite !

Kai ne le laissa pas s'émouvoir plus longtemps.

-Où est le Père Fouettard ?

Le Père Noël reprit son air méfiant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lui aussi a le droit de fêter Noël.

Le Père Noël n'était pas enthousiasmé par cette idée, mais il lui indiqua tout de même l'adresse.

Malheureusement, la nuit était tombée, et la distribution commença. Kai, tout en déposant les cadeaux, continuait de s'inquiétait pour le Père Fouettard, tout seul à fomenter ses plans ; et Brooklyn insistait pour qu'il l'oublie et savoure la joie des enfants devant leurs cadeaux.

Il ne l'écouta néanmoins pas, et ce fut une bonne chose, car il trouva soudain la solution.

-Son cadeau !

-Pardon ? demanda Brooklyn, pris de court.

-Le cadeau du Père Fouettard ! Il a le droit d'en avoir un, et ce sera de fêter Noël !

-D'accord, acquiesça Brooklyn, mais il reste encore un cadeau à distribuer avant ça.

Ils regardèrent sur la liste.

-Tala Ivanov, lut Brooklyn à voix haute.

Puis il ajouta :

-Quoi ?! d'une voix scandalisée.

-Mmmh ? demanda Kai.

Il lut le souhait, puis devint soudain tout rouge.

-Oh…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent près de l'abbaye, une fois de plus. Kai descendit par la cheminée, et se retrouva dans le salon. Par chance, Tala était là. Le seul petit problème était que la cheminée était allumée ; il se dégagea des flammes vivement, puis s'approcha de son ami d'enfance. Tala souriait.

Kai approcha timidement ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme roux, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Joyeux Noêl, Tala.

Le Père Fouettard fut ravi de fêter Noël, de même que Garwo, et ils se rendirent tous deux à l'abbaye sans faire la moindre difficulté (chose étonnante, d'ailleurs).


	6. 25 Décembre

Non non non, ce n'était pas le dernier ! Mais le voici… En fait, pour le Père Noël, je n'ai pas encore son image, mais j'y travaille ! Les rennes qui volent… ben tous les rennes volent, mais seulement à Noël ! Euh, dernière chose, je déconseille aux supporters du Tala/Kai de lire ce chapitre . Je me suis enfin décidée, et ce sera un Kai / Brooklyn !

Chapitre 6 : 25 décembre ; J-j

Minuit. Kai soupira de soulagement ; ils avaient eut, finalement, le temps de parler au Père Fouettard. Ce dernier semblait être le jumeau exact du Père Noël, version sado-masochiste, et d'une dizaine d'années plus âgé.

Il partageait aussi le caractère grognon de son neveu, et leur avait coupé une demi-douzaine de fois la parole.

-Et vous ? demanda-t-il, quand les cloches annoncèrent minuit. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Rejoindre nos amis, même si on a loupé une bonne part de la fête. Mais avant, je dois parler de quelque chose à Kai, répondit Brooklyn.

Le Père Fouettard partit, laissant les deux jeunes gens entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au sujet de Tala ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Bryan et lui sont ensemble, tu sais !

Brooklyn, médusé, garda le silence quelques minutes.

-Mais…Et le cadeau ?

Kai haussa les épaules.

-C'était un baiser amical. Tala et moi avons été ennemis si souvent, et c'est aussi important pour moi que pour lui, ce genre de petites preuves d'affection. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais je ferais toujours passer mes amitiés – les Bladebreakers, les Néoborgs – avant toi, même si tu me plais.

Brooklyn resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Ca me paraît correct, dit-il enfin.

Kai fit alors quelque chose de surprenant, mais qui parût très beau à son compagnon. Il sourit.

-Joyeux Noël.


End file.
